


wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Ritual Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance lives his life travelling from planet to planet. He takes a trip to the planet of Daibazaal, curiosity having been peaked at stories of the Galra, a supposedly primitive race of aliens with strange customs. The last thing Lance expects is to accidently disrespect the aliens and be made a sex slave to Keith, future chief of the Galra, as punishment.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This contains dubious consent and a master/slave sexual relationship. If these things bother you, do not read this.  
> I honestly don't ship klance, but I wrote this for a friend, and figured other's might enjoy it as well.
> 
> Not beta read.

Lance looked out the window of his spaceship as he slowly made his descent onto the planet of Daibazaal. He had heard from other human travelers like himself that the aliens who lived there, the Galra, were much more crude and tribal than some of the other alien species. He also heard that they didn’t take too kindly to outsiders and had strange and primitive practices. Lance wasn’t worried at all, though. He figured that was all just an over exaggeration. Even if there was any truth to the rumors, he knew he’d be able to handle whatever the planet threw at him. 

He located a small grassy knoll and aimed for it, his ship landing gently. The grass he had landed under was a bright vibrant blue, much to his surprise. That was one thing Lance loved so much about space travel. He was able to see all different types of flora and fauna and experience brand new cultures. Nothing compared to it. 

Lance hopped out of his ship and began walking into a thick part of a vast forest beside him. Vines of bright purples and pink brushed past his legs as he walked further and further. He stopped to take a gander at a yellow spotted lizard-like creature with frills around its neck scampering up a gigantic tree. 

The tree was so large, Lance tilted his head all the back to gaze up at it, but he still couldn’t even see the top of it. Far up the tree, he saw what looked like bridges connecting it to the other trees around it. He figured the natives used the bridges to get around without having to walk on the ground. Lance stopped to admire the ingenuity and continued walking.

After a while, he came to a large pool of water with a mound of grass in the center of it. Light streamed in through the thick cover of the trees surrounding the area and beamed onto the grassy mound, drawing Lance’s attention to it. He didn’t know why, but he felt powerfully drawn to the quiet aura of the pond. He waded into the water, strange buzzing sounds distantly registering into his ears. 

Lance hadn’t even made it halfway across the pond before some kind of force picked him up out of the water and bound his arms close to his sides. He thrashed around struggling in his invisible restraints, looking around to see who or what was doing this to him. His eyes landed on a group of three purple skinned aliens staring at him with snarls present on their faces. One of the aliens had their hands raised up in the air and seemed to be talking to themself. Lance gathered this was the alien that was holding him up like this. 

He was brought closer until he was standing only a few feet in front of them. A tall and imposing female alien stood at the center of the group, her hair was cut short, two tones of purple standing out. Her face was serious and she had an air of authority around her.

She asked him something in a language Lance didn’t understand, hands on her hips and frown present on her face.

“I-I can’t understand you,” Lance said, hoping she would be able to speak his own language. 

The alien rolled her eyes and took a deep breath in. 

“Who are you?” she asked in English, to Lance’s delight. “How did you find this place?”

“My name is Lance, and I’m just a traveler from Earth. I’d heard about your planet in books and from other travelers and wanted to visit it myself. I really didn’t mean you any disrespect,” he answered honestly.

The woman scoffed. “Well, unfortunately you did disrespect not only me, but my tribe as a whole. This pool that you sullied by wading in it with your filthy body is home to an animal that is the last of its kind. We keep watch on this area to make sure the animal is protected, but clearly we weren’t watching enough if you were able to get in.” She glanced at the alien at her side who wasn’t doing anything.

“I’m really really sorry. I had no idea that’s what that pool was. This is all just a misunderstanding. Can you please just let me go? I’ll leave this planet right now if you want me to,” Lance pleaded. 

The woman brought her attention back to him. “You know, we could kill you for what you did. Directly endangering an animal. Pathetic.” She shook her head in disgust. 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Please don’t kill me! I’ll do anything to make up for what I’ve done. Please!” He hoped that would work. He couldn’t die yet. 

The woman seemed to ponder his words. “You’ll do anything, you say?”

The human nodded his head rapidly. “Yes! Just please don’t kill me.”

She turned to the two aliens at her side and spoke to them in their own language. Lance was beginning to regret saying he’d do anything. What if they tortured him in some kind of horrible drawn out way and really made him suffer for what he had done?

“Alright. We won’t kill you,” the woman said. 

Lance sighed in relief. His pleading had worked.

“Instead,” she continued, “you will be made a sex slave for my son. He will be made the chief of our tribe soon, and receiving a slave is a rite of passage for all of our chiefs. Normally, the slave is Galran, however my son’s tastes are… rather interesting, so I think you will do nicely.”

“Wait, what?” Lance struggled harder in his invisible restraints. “No, I don’t want to be some alien’s sex slave! I don’t want to be any kind of slave. Let me go! You can’t do this to me. There are people who will come looking for me after a while. People who will find out that you’re keeping human sla-” Lance felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck. Before he could realize what had happened, his eyes closed slowly as he blacked out. A fourth alien came out from behind Lance, where it had been hiding in the shadows. 

“Sorry, Krolia. He was starting to get on my nerves.” The alien began walking over to the three others. He looked up at Lance, who was still hovering in the air, but now his whole body had gone limp and his eyes were closed.

Krolia waved a hand. “I was thinking of doing the same thing, Kolivan. He sure is a talker. My son will love him, don’t you think?”

Kolivan chuckled. “We will see. He has always been interested in the human race, so that will please him greatly. However, I do not know if he is prepared for how much of a handful this one will be.”

“Eh, I think it’ll be fine,” Krolia replied. “Let’s get him prepared for the ritual now.”

The four aliens left the pond, Lance being forced to trail behind them, unaware of what was to come.

~~~

Lance slowly blinked awake, his eyelids feeling heavy. Soft light entered his vision, along with the view of a space he didn’t recognize. Looking around, he gathered he was in some kind of a hut, strangely colored animal pelts lined the walls around him. He sat up, immediately regretting the decision as white hot pain bloomed all over his head. He grimaced at the feeling and covered his head with his hands. 

“How are you feeling?” a voice asked him.

He took his head out of his hands to look at who had spoken to him. A female alien with light blue skin and stormy gray hair was rubbing some kind of oil onto his legs. The smell of flowers and something musky wafted up. Lance then realized he was completely nude. He quickly covered himself with his hands, his face heating up. 

“What’s going on? Why am I naked?” 

The woman continued to rub the scented oil on him. “I’m preparing you for the ritual. You’re going to be made our soon to be chief’s slave. The ritual involves the chief and the slave consummating their relationship in front of the whole tribe. You’re very lucky to be getting to mate with Keith. There are plenty of members in our tribe who would do anything to be in your place.” 

She stood up and walked over to a table to the side of the bed Lance was laying on. The alien picked up some kind of elaborate restraint. Lance could see a thick leather collar connected to handcuffs by a long strip of leather.

An unfamiliar heat pooled at the bottom of Lance’s stomach and he felt his whole body heat up. The pain in his head only got worse. 

“Did you do something to me?” he asked.

The woman combed at his hair with her fingers, smoothing down any unruly bits. “Oh, we just gave you some herbs to ease the mating process. They’ll make the whole experience more enjoyable for you, and make sure the whole thing goes smoothly for Keith.”

She began placing the collar around Lance’s neck, the leather hanging loose, but heavy. The human’s mind screamed at him to fight back and resist, but the herbs he had been given began taking control. The alien placed his hands behind his back and secured the handcuff. The leather connecting the separate pieces made it so that he was unable to move his hands without his neck and head moving as well.

“Come along then,” the alien said, grabbing his arm and pushing him out of the hut.

Arms completely bound and mind clouding, Lance had no choice but to follow her.

Once outside of the hut, Lance was met with the sight of at least two dozen Galra all standing in a circle. In the middle of the circle, stood a tall male alien. The alien turned to look at Lance as he approached, and Lance’s heart stopped for a moment as he saw who he presumed to be Keith. The man was much taller than other Galra he had seen and was more slender. He had muscled lavender skin, a long striped tail, large bat-like ears with tufts of purple fur sticking out of them, and long black hair that was tied into a braid. One of the most striking things about the alien was the deep violet scar that ran down his cheek. Lance thought the scar only added to the man’s beauty. As the human’s eyes trailed over Keith’s form, his eyes were drawn to the other’s crotch, where he made a discovery. Keith had two dicks. 

Unable to control himself, Lance felt blood rush to his own cock at the sight. Internally, he was horrified at the discovery, but the herbs he had been given made him think differently. 

Keith perked up at the sight of Lance. “So, you’re my new slave, huh?” He walked over to the human, his eyes raking over his form as he walked around him. With his hands tied behind his back, there was no way for Lance to hide his erection, his face heating up at the realization. Everything about this situation was so humiliating. Keith’s eyes landed on Lance’s crotch, a smirk forming on his face.

“Excited, are we?” he teased.

“N-no, I just...” The human struggled to form a coherent sentence. The man in front of him was so intimidating, standing at least a foot taller than Lance. The drugs he had been given had started making his knees feel weak, his body growing hotter by the second. 

Keith turned to where his mother stood in the crowd, watching the scene. “Thank you for the gift, mother. He’ll do quite nicely.” 

Krolia nodded her head towards him in acknowledgment, a small smile present on her face.

The Galra grabbed Lance by the arm and forced him into the center of the circle, his long claws slightly digging into the man’s dark skin. Keith pushed Lance down onto the ground face first, not bothering to be gentle. Gravel scraped against the human’s cheek, however he barely even felt it. The herbs had fully taken over, and Lance was unable to feel much pain. 

His skin felt like it was on fire and he needed something to help quench it. He had no idea what he needed, though. He had never felt like this before. 

“Raise your hips up, slave,” Keith commanded. 

Lust clouded the boy’s mind as he immediately did what he was told. Ass presented in the air, he turned his head to the side to take a look at Keith. The alien spat into his hand, using it as a crude form of lube and stroked one of his dicks to full hardness. Lance watched as his hand pumped his purple cock, thick ridges lining the sides and precum beginning to ooze out of the tip. 

Keith approached the human and spat a thick glob of saliva onto the man’s hole. He guided his dick inside Lance and pushed in without any warning. Lance’s mouth opened in a silent scream at the feeling of Keith’s cock entering him without any preparation. In his hazed mind, he vaguely registered what felt like blood trickling down his thighs.

Lance felt each of the ridges of the alien’s cock scrape along his insides, his own cock now fully hard at the sensation. The Galra pushed his hips in deeper until he was fully seated inside the other. Lance’s warm insides pulsed around the Galra’s dick, the tight heat completely enveloping him. 

Keith gripped Lance’s asscheeks and spread them open wider, admiring the way his cock filled the human’s tiny hole. More blood ran down from the intrusion. Keith used one of his fingers to swipe through the red substance and brought it up to his mouth, his long tongue licking the appendage clean.

“Your blood tastes quite sweet,” he remarked. “I should only hope the rest of you tastes just as sweet.”

The human panted as he laid on the ground with Keith's dick inside of him. He felt so impossibly full. He wanted to feel more of the alien's thick cock. He wanted it to pound his tight hole, and use him to his heart’s content. He wanted to be used by his master. Lance realized that he was made for this. He was made to be a pretty slave, whose only job was to warm the cock of the alien above him. 

“Master, please fuck me,” he cried. “I need you.” Lance arched his back and canted his hips back onto Keith, hoping the other would hurry up and move inside of him.

Keith began rolling his hips slowly inside the other, his hands still gripping the human’s waist tightly. 

“Tell me, are all humans as slutty as you are? Or is all of this just because of me?”

Lance moaned at the feeling of the alien inside him. It still wasn’t enough, though. “It’s just because of you. N-now, please fuck me. I’m begging you.”

Keith snorted at that. He pulled his hips back and thrust back in, knocking the wind out of Lance. The Galra immediately set a brutal pace, roughly thrusting his cock in the other’s hole. Lance’s eyes rolled back at the feeling. The man filled him up so well. He could feel his cock deep inside his stomach, marking him up with his precum. The ridges on the alien’s dick caught at the human’s puffy rim with each thrust. His second dick rutted against the human’s ass, eager to be inside of him.

The man rocked his hips back onto Keith, trying to keep up with his pace. The sounds of skin slapping filled Lance’s ears as the alien fucked into him. He felt the eyes of all the other aliens on him and felt his even more precum leak from his own dick from the feeling of being watched. He wanted these other Galra to see how well his master fucked him. Pride bloomed in Lance’s chest as he realized Keith could have chosen any of these aliens as his slave, but instead he had decided that Lance was the one for him. 

Keith’s head tilted back in pleasure as his cock was swallowed up by the human’s greedy hole. Each time he pulled out, Lance sucked him back in, desperate for more. Keith couldn’t believe he had found such a willing slave to use. 

As he pistoned his hips harder into the human, he watched as the other aliens in the circle began pleasuring themselves. Some had hands fisted tight around their own dicks, or fingers shoved into their holes. Others had taken to having full blown sex, watching the scene in front of them and moaning. The only thing that could arouse Keith, however, was the man beneath him. 

Keith dug his sharp claws into Lance’s hips, piercing the skin. More blood rose up to the surface as the human cried out at the sensation. His ass clenched around Keith’s dick, hole becoming even tighter. 

“Fuck, how is it possible for you to become tighter? Your hole’s so fucking needy, slave,” Keith rasped out. 

He leaned down and licked along Lance’s shoulder, sucking some of the skin into his mouth. The new position drove his cock even deeper into Lance, causing him to hit the human’s prostate directly. Lance cried out at the feeling. Keith’s fangs scraped over the skin of his shoulder, the other whimpering at the sensitivity. He made eye contact with Keith, as the alien sunk his teeth into him. Lance moaned, the stinging sensation adding to the pleasure he was feeling. Keith retracted his teeth and licked at the wound he had made.

“Now, you’re truly mine.”

“Yes, I’m yours, Master,” Lance mewled. “Yours and yours alone. Mm, fuck, I’m close.”

Keith’s tail swished behind him. He could feel himself getting close as well. He knew he wouldn’t be done with his new slave after just one round, though. He reached a hand around Lance, wrapping it around the human’s neglected cock. Keith’s hand was so large he completely covered the other’s dick. 

Lance gasped at the feeling, copious amount of precum wetting the alien’s hand. The alien stroked him in time to his thrusts, one of his long claws dipping into the slit of Lance’s cock, causing Lance to shiver. Keith kept stroking him until finally, Lance came. Waves of fire washed over the human as his orgasm hit him. He came into the alien’s hand, coating it white. Keith withdrew his hand and licked at the boy’s cum, moaning at the taste. 

The human had tightened around him, and with a groan, Keith shot his load inside Lance. Cum flooded into his hole, filling him deep inside. Some of the thick substance leaked out, unable to be contained inside the human. The Galra pulled out and watched as his cum trailed out of Lance, the creamy substance running down his shaking legs and gathering in a pool on the ground below him. 

Lance breathed heavily, his tongue hanging out his mouth. He had never cum that hard in his life. 

Not giving Lance a moment to rest, Keith rolled the human onto his back, his yellow eyes lighting up with excitement. The handcuffs dug uncomfortably into Lance’s back. The new angle pulled his hands lower, causing the collar around his neck to tug at him tighter, choking him slightly. Keith grabbed both of the human’s legs with his hands and lifted Lance so that he was resting on his upper back with his lower half now in the air. The angle allowed Lance to see his own cum drying on his stomach, and he noticed that his own cock still had not grown soft. An effect of the herbs, he assumed.

“Think you can take both of me, now?” Keith asked. He looked down at Lance’s fucked out hole, the rim red and puffy with cum beading out of it. 

Fuck. Having just one of Keith’s dicks inside of him had filled Lance up more than he had ever been before. He didn’t know if he could take both of them, but he did want to please his new master. A good cocksleeve wouldn’t hesitate to take everything that had been offered to them, Lance thought to himself.

“I can take it, Master,” he reassured Keith. 

That was all the Galra needed to hear. He tightened his grip around Lance’s legs and guided himself inside the other, pushing both of his dicks in at the same time. The human’s eyes widened at the intrusion, his hole struggling to accommodate all of the alien. Growing impatient, Keith thrusted completely inside of the other, growling while he did so. He needed to be inside of Lance; needed to stuff him full of his cum and breed him. Turn him into a sex doll who only existed for Keith’s pleasure. He didn’t stop pushing his lengths inside the other until his hips met with Lance’s ass once more.

Lance went cross eyed for a moment as his mouth opened in a moan. The alien was so deep inside of him, he could feel him in his stomach. The human could almost cum just from this. Keith pulled out, Lance’s walls wrapping around his dicks so tightly, and thrusted back in. He shoved his cocks into the other over and over again, fucking his cum into the human. Wet squelching sounds of Lance’s sloppy hole filled their ears.

The human looked up and noticed he could see Keith’s dicks bulging out through his stomach. To his own surprise, Lance came just from the sight of that. His seed shot out all over his stomach and torso. With his legs high in the air and his head on the ground, cum ran down his body towards his face, some of it coming up around his mouth. 

“Lick up your cum, slave,” Keith growled out as he continued his assault on Lance’s ass. He was reaching the deepest parts of the human. 

Wanting to please the Galra, Lance let his tongue slide out and lick up all of his own cum. He moaned around the bitter taste, looking up at Keith. 

Keith pistoned his hips harder, his heavy balls slapping against the human’s ass, causing the skin to become slightly red. Lance’s tiny hole had become stretched out from the size of Keith’s cocks, the slide into him now much easier. It was still pleasurably tight, but it had become much easier to fuck his needy hole. 

The alien licked his lips at the sight of his slave below him. His hole sucked his dicks in so well, the size of them apparent through the human’s slim stomach. Keith wanted to see Lance’s stomach swell full of his cum, stuffed to the brim with three loads in him. He wanted to mark him up so deep inside and make sure the slave knew exactly who he belonged to. Keith would own everything about Lance now. The other had no choice but to take whatever Keith gave to him. 

Electricity burned through Keith as he felt his orgasm approaching him. His sharp claws scratched at Lance’s legs, blood beginning to run down his dark skin. He snapped his hips into the other harder, watching the pleasure bloom all over Lance’s face. The other’s body shook from the force of Keith’s rough thrusts. 

“Shoot your cum in me!” Lance mewled. He could feel his own orgasm building up again. “I want you to fill me up!”

Lance tightened his asshole around the dicks inside of him, and that was all it took for Keith to cum. His seed shot out of both his lengths, staining Lance’s insides. The hot liquid rushed straight to the other’s stomach, causing it to bulge out even more. The position the human was in forced the cum all through his body, some of it spraying out of his mouth and choking him. Choking on Keith’s seed, his senses filled with nothing but the alien, Lance came again. Small spurts of cum shot out, his dick having been thoroughly milked from his other two orgasms. 

Keith pulled his cocks out, thick cum visible in Lance’s sloppy gaping hole. He dropped the human’s legs and admired his handiwork. Blood and cum stained Lance’s whole body, his stomach stuffed to the brim with Keith. 

“Can you clean my cocks for me?” Keith asked, not really looking for a reply. Lance was too far gone to even register what the alien had said, his mind broken by the assault on his body. 

Keith nudged his dicks in Lance’s open mouth, the human suddenly realizing there was something inside him again, a visible bulge showing through his cheeks. Lance sucked on the cocks in his mouth, tasting his own ass on them. He swirled his tongue along them, feeling the hard ridges along his lips. Lance dipped his tongue into the slit of each dick, determined to clean off all of the other’s cum, like he had been asked to do. Once he felt sufficiently clean, Keith pulled his cocks out, feeling satisfied. 

A smile pulled onto Lance’s lips as he felt more cum ooze out of him. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you would like, please let me know your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
